personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Vulpine
Standing straight and with a look of mild disdain in their eyes, the fox-looking vulpines are not the most welcoming of people. Native to the world's forests, they have been hunted for centuries by various peoples and have come to be distrusting of most who offer them aid. Extremely Secretive The vulpine culture is one that is not widely known, mostly because of the near annihilation the race experienced at the hands of both the wild elves and the wood elves. Due to this, much of their history has been lost, and the vulpines are not ready to forgive those who took their culture away from them. They have a great distaste towards elves, especially, but are unlikely to actively start trouble because of it. Vulpines are haughty, not stupid, and they know better than to start a fight if they think there is a chance of them losing. As a result, they prefer to keep everyone at arm’s length. This includes coming up with a fake name that they use in the presence of non-vulpine races. This distance to other people means it is much easier to continue to be angry with them. Suspicious and Unwanted Vulpines are generally disliked company in major cities, due to their notorious sour mood and nasty personality. They are likely to start trouble by simply staring daggers at some half-elf on the other side of the tavern bar, and then disappearing without a trace when the person in question has had enough. They also usually make their living as spies and thieves, giving them yet another reason to be disliked. Vulpines seem to have embraced this expectation of their race and have made it a point to take up undesirable work habits. Vulpine Personality Though they are arrogant, vulpines are also extremely loyal. They are very clever creatures, and they rarely bond with anyone, even other vulpines. When they do connect to another person, vulpines are often reluctant to admit it, believing that the sense of familiarity they feel portrays weakness. They attempt to hide their true feelings behind sarcasm or insults, whichever comes more natural to the vulpine, but once they have bonded with someone they would do anything to protect them. Even if they don’t say it. Vulpine Names Vulpines are very secretive by nature and it is rare that they will tell anyone their real name. Instead, they pick a common name to use when among other races, and often present this common name in a very sarcastic manner when asked to introduce themselves, almost as if they are mocking people for wanting to speak to them. Their real names are often long and melodic, not unlike elven names. Vulpine Female Names: Aylenthia, Eleshia, Isilyan, Miraris, Penelorie, Soranah Vulpine Male Names: Ailmor, Eilanvohr, Leothern, Ruvyan, Vailyon, Zyllarihn Common Names: Anna, Davie, Collin, Jack, Eva, Katherine, Linda, Mary, Tom, William Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2 and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age. Vulpines are considered an adult by age 15 and live a little longer than a century. Alignment. Being intent on self-preservation, most vulpines tend towards chaotic alignments. Size. Vulpines stand between 5 and 6 feet tall, and weigh between 100 and 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Devious. Having been disliked most of your life, you have become adept at hiding your emotions and reading the emotions of others. You are proficient in either the Deception or the Insight skill. Keen Ears. You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing. Sharp Claws. Your claws are natural weapons. When you make an unarmed strike with your claws and hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Dexterity modifier, instead of the normal bludgeoning damage for an unarmed strike. Fox’s Cunning. Whenever you succeed on a total of 6 Charisma (Deception) or Charisma (Persuasion) checks, you gain a cunning die, represented as a d4. You may have only 1 cunning die at a time, but can gain this benefit multiple times a day if you are able. When you have a cunning die, you can expend it for one of the following options: * You may add your cunning die to the damage roll of one of your sharp claw attacks * You may use your cunning die to heal yourself and another creature within 30 feet of you. When you roll the die, you and the chosen creature regain hit points equal to the number rolled. * Whenever you make a Dexterity (Stealth) or Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check, you may add your cunning die to the roll. The cunning die increases to a d6 at 5th level, a d8 at 9th level, a d10 at 13th level, and a d12 at 17th level. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and one other language of your choice.